A Fire on my Mind
by Lauraqua
Summary: Finn can't get the Flame Princess off his mind. And she can't Finn off hers. based on Incendium. oneshot FinnxFlamePrincess  named in story


Hello, all! This is my first fic in awhile, and my first Adventure Time fic at all.

Warning - will not make sense if you have not seen Incendium.

Note - I have taken the liberty of creating a name for The Flame Princess. Hopefully what I have chosen is acceptable.

Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all related characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Finn tossed and turned, his eyelids fluttering open and shut, locked in a battle between sight and darkness. Though, when his eyes were closed, he couldn't describe it as darkness. There was a picture there. He could say it was burned into his memory, but he would have to immediately wince at the bad pun.<p>

Still, he saw her. A girl. Thirteen years old. Her hair was long and bright, glowing and surrounded by sparks. In the few moments he was near her, he felt the warmth that emanated from her, like sitting around a campfire and letting the flames sit near his skin for too long.

He liked to relive the feeling.

The girl, the Flame Princess, had left so many questions unanswered. Who was she? Why was she so angry at him? Upon his asking, Jake had told Finn the whole story, but Finn desperately wanted to know more. He needed to know more. She was beautiful and bright and played hard to get - but she seemed to like him.

Thinking of the Princess, Finn slowly settled into a sleep tormented with fiery dreams.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can I go now?"<p>

The Flame Princess - Seraphina Blazia Inferna, as she was actually named - sat at the royal dinner table, her cheek slumped in her open palm, her elbow resting on the tablecloth.

"What do you say?" Her father, the Flame King, asked.

Seraphina felt her hair and her skin flare, but because he was her father, she chose not to lash out at him. "May I please be excused?"

"You may."

Seraphina stood, pushing her chair out with the back of her legs, and stepped out. Dinner was always rather boring to her. Her mother had died a long while ago, when she was an infant, and while she was quite the Daddy's Girl, the past few months had been somewhat... distant. It seemed as though her father were attempting to be a little too overprotective for her tastes.

Not that she could correct him or anything, trapped in that cage for most of her waking hours.

She found it quite boring, to be on display for most of the day. Seraphina would stand there and look pretty, desperately wishing it would be over. But she had to stay there, in case a Prince may appear.

And he did. Oh, he did.

And then he ripped everything to shreds and set it on fire! And by everything, she meant her heart. He ripped her heart to shreds. He tore her to pieces and threw every piece into a fire!

Well, actually, his lackey had. But that was a long story and Seraphina felt it much easier to just blame it on Finn.

Ugh. Finn. That name made her shudder with rage. Or was it lust?

Either way, she hated his guts.

Or maybe she didn't. Hadn't he said he liked her?

Seraphina sighed. She was a hopeless romantic. She wished a Prince would arrive, not only to set her free, but to hold her and tell her he loved her. And not scream in pain when he accidentally touched her hair!

"Seraphina?"

She paused, looking at her father.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening, dear?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Hang out in my room, I guess."

But in the split second between her father's question and her own shrug, she had made a plan.

She had to find Finn.

* * *

><p>The evening was starting to turn cold. Well, as cold as it could get in the Fire Kingdom. Because she was used to constant 101 degree temperatures, Seraphina thought that anything below 97 was utterly chilled.<p>

Not to mention she had never set foot outside her Kingdom. Due to her father's over-protectiveness, Seraphina had been restriced to a life inside Fire Kingdom borders. Never had she ventured out into the land of Ooo, especially not unsupervised at night!

Well, once. When she went to Finn's house the first time. But could she make it there again?

Anxious and excitedly dreadful, Seraphina the Flame Princess wrapped her arms around herself and set out into Ooo.

* * *

><p>Finn's eyes shot open.<p>

Was that a knock at the door?

Feeling as though he should have been annoyed, and kind of annoyed that he wasn't, he went to answer the door.

"Hi."

Finn stared at the girl at the door. Her flaming hair was down around her shoulders rather than up, possibly (probably?) in an attempt to blanket her in warmth. She shivered slightly, looking directly into Finn's eyes.

"Uh. Hi. Do you, uh, want to come in?"

Seraphina's eyes flashed with anger. "Of course I do! I would have entered even if you would have said 'go away'!"

Finn recoiled.

"Sorry. Habit."

He stepped aside and gestured inward, permitting the Princess to enter his home.

"We have to be quiet. Jake's asleep."

Seraphina nodded and bit her lower lip.

"This isn't much of a palace, Prince Finn..."

Finn anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh. We're renovating, and -"

The Flame Princess turned and glared at him. "You're not a prince, are you."

"No ma'am."

"Whatever."

The two stood in awkward silence until Seraphina, fed up, took a step closer to Finn.

"I wanted to apologize. For blowing up at you. I know you didn't actually do anything, and, well, I was a little over-reactant."

Finn smiled. "No, it's fine! You didn't do anything. It's perfectly fine."

"Honestly," she continued, indicating that she had completely ignored the stuttering boy, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And at this point I don't even care if you're not a prince because frankly, I'm tired to listening to rules. So this makes it even better. Since you're not even royal, I mean. I can annoy my father. He's really been on my nerves lately, and -"

She was interrupted by Finn kissing her.

Frantic, Seraphina pushed the adventurer away. "What was - ? Do you know what you just... You cannot kiss a princess without her consent! That is - that - I don't even..."

Confused and frightened, she stopped ranting and kissed him back.

It was a short moment, but the bliss carried with it was astounding. All regrets were pushed aside. The fight bewteen them only a few hours earlier, Princess Bubblegum, the fact that Jake was still was thrown to the dust. Finn felt the fire in his mind shift to his heart, and Seraphina... well, she didn't know what she felt. But she didn't want it to stop.

"Hey," Finn said, when each of them had gotten their fix and pulled away. "Did you even tell me your name?"

"Seraphina," the girl replied, mildly annoyed by Finn's lack of respect for her royalty.

"Hey, that's kind of pretty!" Finn said, grinning. "But hard to say."

"So? What do you know about names?"

"Can... can I just call you Phina?"

Seraphina blinked. She had never once thought of shortening her name. Sure, her entire name was Seraphina Blazia Inferna, and she shortened that to just one name, but shortening the one name she went by?

How had it never occurred to her?

"I... kind of like that," she admitted.

Finn smiled.

"Let's start over."

He took a deep breath, stepped back, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Finn," he said.

She paused.

"Phina."

She then grasped his hand, with the intention of never letting go.


End file.
